Long Day Coming to a Close
by ACarouselOfDreams
Summary: Vensina, Caliana, Quin, Eno and Eleyit are walking through the forest, and Vensina notices a bag in a tree branch. What's in it? Only one way to find out-get it down from the tree. But some things are not what they seem to be. (This story based off of an event that happened in Etrian Odyssey V. Rated T for slight violence, mostly just be safe.)


**Long day coming to a close**

 **AN: Hi everyone, so this is my first fanfiction! Its based off of an event that happened in Etrian Odyssey V! Robin Logan edited this, so check her out, because she's awesome! Hope you all like it! Also, the characters are my OC's.  
**

Eno payed close attention to the map, his three friends keeping an eye out around the area as they walked through the narrow path, when suddenly Vensina pointed to a not so distant tree. "Hey look, there's a bag on the branch there!"

Caliana turned her head to look at it, and nodded with satisfaction. "Can confirm, that is definitely a bag."

Seeing the way their leaded was eyeing the said item, Eno shrugged. "Well I suppose there might be something useful in there."

Vensina's eyes lit up with excitement, "I want it!"

Eno gave a rare smile as he pushed his glasses up with his first and second finger, "Yes, yes, and you shall."

Eleyit looked around at her teammates then. "So which one wants to get it?"

Caliana raised her hand before anyone could say anything. "May I suggest the tallest of us should proceed to execute the operation to further our success rate of getting the bag?"

Vensina started jumping in place excitedly then. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

Eleyit patted Quin on her shoulder. "What do you say, want to give it a go?"

Quin started stretching out her arms and yawned. "Might as well. I was getting bored of walking around and not doing anything anyways."

Eleyit cheered her on, "Good luck Quin!"

Quin gave a playful laugh at that. "Don't worry love, I got this." She said as she patted herself on the chest and started to get on higher ground, leaning up against the tree and reaching for the branch, starting to shake it. "Okay, I-AAAHHH!" Quin yelled out in pain, losing her balance as she did so. Everyone charged forward, not really knowing what to do, but it didn't seem to matter anyways since she hit the ground before they reached her. They still gathered around her though, to see what was wrong.

"Quin what's your status?" Caliana asked in a calming voice.

"Fine...unlike...my hand." She gasped in between sentences. Caliana helped her sit up and kept her arm in place to support Quin's back. Quin gladly allowed Eleyit, who already had her medic bag at the ready, to take her hand to examine it. Quin closed her eyes not wanting to see the damage done. "Am I...going to make...it doc?" Eleyit grinned. "Even at a time like this, you still find a why to joke around."

Caliana smiled. "I suppose laughter is the best medicine, or so they say."

Eno gave a chuckle, glad Quin was okay for the most part. Seeing as he was not useful, he looked around and saw Vensina staring off into the distance, so he walked over to her.

"It was just a few toxipede larvae. Thankfully she we'll be fine." Vensina looked up at him, Eno's voice bringing her out of her thoughts. "Hmm? Oh that's good."

Eno took his glasses off then, starting to wipe at them. "Are you okay?"

Vensina shook her head, glancing away from him. "No...Eno...I messed up. I'm the leader, I should have payed closer attention! I should have-"

Eno put his hands up to stop her from talking. "We all make mistakes, but we learn from it."

Before the two could say anything else, Eleyit and Caliana walked over with Quin, who had bandages around her hand. "So, what's in the bag?" Quin asked.

Vensina had her eyes cast to the ground as she spoke. "We didn't look in it yet." Quin grabbed Vensina's hands then. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Vensina took in a breath, nodding. "Okay, lets do it."

She opened the bag, a single coin laid at the bottom, so Vensina picked it up and took it out to show the others, inspecting it. "A coin?"

Eno nodded. "Yes, it appears to be a Celestial Silver."

Eleyit reached for it and Vensina allowed her take it. "Wow look at the details! It sure is pretty."

Vensina look down again, and Quin noticed her solemn expression. "Hey are you okay?"

Vensina nodded. "Yes, I'm just thinking. Quin, I want to apologize."

Quin titled her head. "What for?"

Vensina looked up at the sky. "Its my fault you got hurt."

Quin put her hand on Vensina's shoulder in a comforting manner. "Look, I forgive you, but it wasn't really your fault. Let's just be more careful from now on, k?"

Vensina nodded at her with a smile. "Hmm, k."

Caliana lifted her hand. "Night seems to be coming. Perhaps we should return to the town?"

Quin nodded. "I agree! All this excitement has made me hungry."

Eleyit pushed Quin lightly. "You always seem hungry."

Vensina quickly pointed up to the sky with a gasp then. "Hey look a shooting star!"

Caliana shook her head. "That is definitely not a shooting star."

Quin started to laugh but stopped, staring at Eleyit seriously. "Wait are you calling me a pig?"

Vensina huffed in disappointment. "Awe come on!"

Eno smiled, finding it hard to follow along with what everyone was saying, but enjoying their playful banter anyways.

"Brother, if you don't hurry we'll leave you behind!" Eleyit's voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he widened his eyes. "Eh-w-wait for me!"

The group of five all walked to town in good spirits as the stars began to reveal themselves in the sky.

THE END


End file.
